Friends? Maybe, Maybe not
by Mr. All-Things-Fanfic
Summary: Percy and Artemis both were friends after the Giant War, but when one of them disappears, it will test their friendship potential to the max. What will one do for the other? And how will the other respond? A story of friendship, loss, humor, and depression. Maybe even love? First fanfic, please go easy.


**A/N:** Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so please go easy. Just so you know, I am a teenage writer with emotions, so constructive criticism only please! Thanks, and I will try to update often! I don't own Percy Jackson, but I wish I did…

Running.

That is all I can remember.

Wait, let me rephrase that.

It's all I want to remember.

My name is Perseus Jackson, and I am 21 years old now. Been almost 5 years since the end of the Giant War. It was a great time back after though, hanging out with my friends, almost like normal teenagers. No wars, no death, no loss. But that was only a dream. Inside, I knew all of us felt the same thing. With the supposed death of our friend Leo, all of us felt like a big chunk of our heart had just been eaten by a Hydra. Not pleasant, I suppose, but I've had worse.

Around 2 years ago, I was hunting with my friend Artemis. And you might think, "WHAT? How can you be friends with a man-hater?" But it's true. Ever since the Giant War, she said she has come to appreciate how different I was from the rest of the vile male population, and she has come to be friends with me. And I won't say I didn't really enjoy the time we spent together during the party, cause then I would be lying. I still remember the very words she spoke to me before everything just went up and down from there…

 _Flashback_

 _I was walking away from the large party hall, towards the gardens of Olympus, one of the only places I felt at rest. After all, we just won a war. One with the Giants. It was crazy, and I hope to never go through something so eventful or traumatizing ever again. I sat down and began to ponder about the uncertain death of my close friend Leo._

 _All of a sudden, I smelled a forest-like scent, and footsteps behind me. I swiveled my head around, and whipped out Riptide. Years of battle instinct honed my reflexes and strength, so I was ready when my blade clashed with two shining sliver daggers._

" _It's been a while Perseus."_

 _I quickly realized who it was, and capped Riptide. As I began to kneel, she set her hand on my shoulder and beckoned me upright._

 _Artemis was standing there, her figure highlighted by the light coming from the party lights behind her, her peplos draped around her shoulders, and billowing down to the ground._

" _My lady," I spoke formally._

" _No need for that Perseus. You have exceeded all requirements to be formal with me," she said._

" _I understand, my —, sorry, Artemis," I quickly corrected._

" _Anyways, how has your life been treating you?" she asked._

" _It's been ok, just thinking about the death of one of my friends. Well, death is death, but I could have saved him! If I wasn't so —," I began to rant._

 _Artemis quickly stopped me. "Don't worry. You have done everything you did to save as many lives as you can. Leo's death was destined. You could have done nothing to save him. He chose his path, and you will choose yours."_

 _Being the smart person I was, I responded with, "Oh."_

 _She laughed, a sound that rang like chiming bells. "You know, all paths begin with a choice. How about you and I go hunting someday, so you can think about it with me? Is that fine?"_

 _I answered, "That should be fine. I'll probably fail though, since you are the goddess of hunting. Never going to give up a challenge though!"_

 _Artemis then said, "Ok then. I will meet you then at the Superior National Forest in Minnesota. Be there in 2 weeks."_

" _Ok, I will see you there.", I responded._

 _Time skip_

 _It's been 2 weeks since our chance meeting, and we just finished our duo hunt, even if she did get almost every kill in the entire competition._

" _It's been a great time hunting with you, even if I barely caught anything . . . but you kept stealing my kills!" I complained._

" _Hey, I used a bow. You used a sword. Big difference in abilities right there, Perseus," Artemis retorted._

 _I said, "Come on Artemis, I told you not to call me that."_

 _She responded, "Of course Perseus. How could I forget?"_

 _I wondered aloud, "Hmmm. Same here, Arty."_

" _PERSEUS, I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" yelled Artemis._

" _Oh well, I guess I'll never stop until you stop calling me Perseus." I shot back._

 _Artemis wisely responded, "Touch_ _é, young hero._ _"_

 _I then enquired, "When will I see you again?"_

 _Artemis said, "Soon Perseus. Just remember the necklace I gave you. Rub it, and I will come as soon as possible."_

" _Thanks Artemis, I don't know how I can thank you for this friendship we have," I said._

 _I then closed my eyes, for she flashed us back to Olympus soon after. I found myself in the Olympian Garden, and began my journey back to Camp Half Blood._

 _Flashback End_

Ever since, my life has just been going through so many hurdles. Annabeth broke up with me, due to her being at Olympus and me being at both camps all the time. I took it pretty hard, but got over it relatively fast, considering our short-lived relationship, but we remained best friends for a while. My new step-brother Joshua just gained so much popularity for "killing" a dracaena, which in reality, Clarisse stabbed in the back with her trusty spear, Maimer 2.0, or "Lamest" as some campers put it. Joshua then used that to justify being superior than most, if not all, the campers in both camps. Again, I know what you are thinking, "What the heck? A single dracaena kill that wasn't even his, and now this?" Don't worry, I think of the same thing every day ever since he banished me from the camp, and turned everyone except Clarisse, Will, Nico, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Katie against me. Annabeth was one of those who stuck with me, until she fell for Joshua, and she then turned against me too. This was just too much, so I said goodbye to those friends I still had, and left. Ever since, I've been running. Running where? North, away from the gods. To Alaska.

A couple of times, I've run into a couple of friendly naiads who told me rumors without informing Poseidon or the rest of the gods. They say that they deployed search parties, with the Hunt, specifically Artemis, at the lead of the search. Hopefully they don't find me, because what Joshua told me was probably true.

"With you around, more deaths happen. More than you will ever save. More than you think will die. Because of you."

 **A/N:** And cut! Hopefully it wasn't a terrible disaster of things. I'm sort of improvising my way through this since it's my first. Hope you liked, and please drop a favorite, and please review. Thanks!

— Mr. All-Things-Fanfic


End file.
